Liberation Saga
The Liberation Saga (解放佐賀m, Kaihō Saga) is the term that denotes the events leading up to and including the final confrontation between the members of the Ryū Order and Averian's Army, which takes place exactly three weeks after the Soul Society arc. Events run concurrent with the Challenging the Vices Saga; with both stories effectively tying up the story-line of Part II. Opening Stages Akira's Defeat: Duel Upon the Sands Human World Invaded: Averian vs. Amagai & Hitsugaya In Grat, , former Gotei 13 Captains Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shusuke Amagai conclude their respective patrols, meeting atop a small building on the outskirts. Amagai claims that things are too quiet for his liking while Toshiro notes he has an uneasy feeling, further claiming that something is about to happen. Amagai is not convinced however and voices his concern regarding Kenji's request for them to patrol Grat. Hitsugaya, showing his annoyance, claims that Kenji is growing troublesome. Before their conversation can proceed further the two ex-Captains are shocked when they sense Averian's spiritual power resonate throughout the city. The duo release their respective Bankai and proceed to engage the Arrancar in battle, who proceeds to goad the pair regarding the hopelessness of their cause. Averian states he expected more of a force in Grat, considering it was the current jūreichi, and asks the duo if Kenji was consolidating his forces in Horiwari. Amagai, sharing a look with Hitsugaya who nods at him in turn, lunges at Averian only for the latter to effortlessly divert him and counter, with Amagai emerging unscathed only because of Hitsugaya's intervention, resulting in Averian's right-arm being encased in ice. Averian remarks on how rude the two of them are being and that if they wish to play things that way then he can be rude too, shattering the ice on his arm. He prepares to cut down through Hitsugaya but Amagai, blocking with his Bankai's shield, proceeds to backhand Averian across the face, with Hitsugaya slashing him with a blade of ice. Amagai states they cannot keep this pace for long and asks if Hitsugaya has a plan of attack. Hitsugaya responds in the positive, asking Amagai to buy him some time whilst he lays a trap. Amagai lunges at Averian who effortlessly blocks Amagai's strike whilst throwing him into a nearby building. He states he will enjoy playing with the ex-Captains and proceeds to stab Amagai through the chest, leading to Hitsugaya to demand that Averian try attacking him. Although he claimed he knew Hitsugaya was planning some form of trickery Averian nevertheless took the bait, stating that he had little to fear regardless, further stating the difference in power was akin to heaven and earth. At this Amagai emerges, impacting Averian in the back with a large ball of fire, who is propelled towards Hitsugaya, who flash steps away. Averian is suddenly encased in a massive pillar of ice as the two former Captains look on. As the victorious duo turn to leave Averian's voice rings out, asking if they truly think he is dead, which is followed by the ice encasing the Arrancar shattering. Hitsugaya states that this is impossible, claiming that Averian is a monster, though Amagai responds by gathering his remaining energy for another attack, which seemingly sets his body aflame. Hitsugaya asks him what he is doing with Amagai claiming he will take Averian out with him. Averian, however, moves first. He kicks Amagai out of the way, stating that he is growing annoying, before turning his sights on Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya attempts to shield himself with his wings when Averian's reiatsu surges, but Averian cuts through them in one swift attack, inflicting a deep gash on Hitsugaya's shoulder in the process, critically wounding him. Amagai protects Hitsugaya from Averian's follow-up blow by engulfing the Arrancar in the flames of his Bankai, but after the smoke clears and the flames recede, Averian emerges with little more than minor burns. Averian, claiming the two are already at their limit, states he expected more of two ex-Captains. He resolves to show Amagai what a real attack is like and levels his Zanpakutō at the man's head, building spiritual power. Amagai notes the spiritual pressure of the attack, comparing it to Kusaka's Reīssen, which Averian acknowledges. 's Reīssen technique, almost killing both him and Hitsugaya.]] Amagai realizes that if he doesn't divert Averian's attack, not only will he and Hitsugaya die, but Grat will be destroyed. At that point a barely concious Hitsugaya lends his power to Amagai, enabling him to divert the wave-attack into the air with a massive blast of spiritual fire, which results in a massive explosion, most of which hits Amagai full-on. The shock-wave from the blast knocks Amagai and Hitsugaya into the streets below unconscious. Averian notes that Kenji will not be receiving the reinforcements he expects and proceeds to advance upon the ex-Captains with every intention of finishing them off. As Averian prepares to finish Hitsugaya a wave of ice intercepts him and forces him back. Averian demands the attacker to show himself. A tall man with teal-green hair and an icy X-shaped scar across his face materializes from the ice, claiming that Averian will go no further. He extends his hand in the Arrancar's direction and traps him within an immense cross-shaped ice tomb. He proceeds to cradle Hitsugaya's body in a platform of ice and lifts Amagai over his shoulder. After he flees the scene Averian shatters the ice and wonders just who the man with the icy-scar was. Middle Stages Horiwari Runs Red Kenji's Desperate Gambit Ryū Guard Mobilize for War Final Stages Fall of the Captains Meian and Rosuto's Team Attack Sword Saint and Sword Demon Strike Back Aftermath Category:Reference material Category:Major Events